Forgil
Forgil is a human nation, kingdom and faction controlling about a large section of the northern continent of Laudrin and some remote areas of the mountainous continent of Kha'Zad, up to the remains of the old Kirpid Chasm inhabited by dwarves of clan Strongbow. House Lightshield has its roots in this kingdom, although it is now affiliated with Laudrin. Until recently, its ruling house was Hermenion. History Origins Forgil was founded around 1,346 years before the First Earth War by disillusioned members of the Anthromor Empire, who migrated southeast. The journey finally saw them settle in the continent of Dinith, where later, Avantia and Phoenixgarde could come to call home. It became a prosperous regional power, with a strong monarchy chaired by House Hermenion, the religious clerics of the Holy Order of Dinith Clerics, as well as the Brotherhood of Steel who boasted some of the most well-trained knights in all of Middle-Earth. The kingdom, highly militarily advanced, developed a bitter rivalry with its neighbour Avantia, with many villagers engaging in petty squabbles and shouting matches over whose kingdom was better than whose. In 1277 BGY, the kingdom became the first - and only - in the entirety of the Eastern Kingdoms to permanently ban magic. While they gave no credence to the terroristic tendencies of the Nightstand Guard, the tireless people of Forgil were unimpressed by and actually highly skeptical of the arcane, and pronounced it illegal in all prefectures. Instead, the country built up its prowess via military might. The Hermenion family descended from a warrior-like culture going right back to the days of the Anthromor Empire. Around -26, King Delane Hermenion decided to put up a wall between the two kingdoms on the Shrubside Valley border, to officially mark out his kingdom's territory, and also to avoid the spillover of any hostilities into the nation. This was tacitly agreed to by King Wenthelen, who had little interest in pursuing the small commerce between the two nations anyway. This wall would later prove to be a critical sticking point in the struggles of both nations. Instead, Gilians traded with Ironforge, whose expertly-crafted weaponry would come in handy in case Phoenixgarde also wanted to trade hostilities. Aside from external problems, the bickering and infighting that plagued the Emperors of Anthromor was expertly banished from House Hermenion, and the nation was mostly peaceful from its foundation onwards. First and Second Earth Wars Main articles: First Earth War, Second Earth War The First Earth War saw the Prarvian Expedition invade Middle-Earth, first taking over Phoenixgarde, and then capturing parts of Avantia such that King Wenthelen was forcibly evacuated from the country, seeking refuge in northern Laudrin. The plight of their rivals did not bother Forgil; what was unsettling was the creeping progression of the orcish invasion, prompting concerns that Forgil could be next. Thus, despite playing a non-participatory role like the other nations, in 5 AGY, Forgil joined the League of Highlaw - an alliance of Eastern nations - in an effort to rid the Eastern Kingdoms of the orcish vermin. In 7 AGY, the Second Earth War began, with King Hermenion leading the Gilian contributions onto the campaign front. They helped the League secure a number of important victories, and were present at the closing of the Genesis Portal four years later. At the close of the war, Hermenion gave permission for ambassadors to sign the Eastern Union agreement, designed to help Phoenixgarde and Avantia rebuilt their kingdoms following the war. Red Terror Systems of power were in a precarious state following the Second Earth War, and Forgil was no exception. In fact, its virulent anti-magic stance and pride in its military achievements made it a prime target for those with darker hearts. Indeed, the demon lord Balmiszen saw them as a platform for the return of his demonic allies into the world. He did this through the Tripartite Council - a group of nefarious individuals who worshipped demons in exchange for a taste of the hellish power they carried. Between 11 and 14 AGY, the Council began to organise the deaths and/or kidnappings of Forgil's political leaders. In 15 AGY, a popular uprising led to the overthrow of King Hermenion. The Gilian monarchy was abolished, and the Tripartite took over all functions of government from that point onwards. The sudden rise of demonic power in Forgil was near-unexplainable at the time, but unbeknowst to the common man, a cabal of twisted creatures were fully supportive of the country's transition to military dictatorship. Some suspected that the orcs may still be around, but these claims weren't taken seriously. The few that did believe them to be true became members of the Scarlet Fist, a vigilantee organisation that became dedicated to the defence of their homeland. Creeping political persecution made this goal increasingly difficult, but the hopes of the society - the emancipation of Forgil - was kept alive by tireless determination of its leader. Trivia *House Lightshield's allegiance to this nation has been averted for unknown reasons. *The denonym is 'Gilian'. *Kaarlo Atherton, Prince of Grevalon (24 BGY - 1 AGY) did his military training here as a teenager. It is the rigorous discipline and intense national pride that inspired him to intervene in the First Earth War, even without the backing of Grevalon's political classes. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations